


Off on the Right Foot

by masi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has something important to tell Haru before the start of their final year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off on the Right Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ © Hiroko Utsumi, Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation; _High Speed!_ © Kouji Ouji.

The day before Samezuka’s entrance ceremony, and a few hours before he has to move into his new dorm for his final year of high school, Rin visits Haru’s house. Predictably, Haru does not answer the doorbell. Rin tries calling Haru’s cell phone, also to no avail. Then he remembers that Haru is his friend again (sort of, Haru had smiled at him on the last day of the Nationals, after Rin won the 50m Butterfly, and then they had gone out for dinner with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei), and so he does what all of Haru’s friends have to do at some point in their lives: break into the house. 

He does say, “I’m coming in,” to be polite, and he is not actually breaking-and-entering since the door is unlocked. Besides, it is starting to rain. He slides the doors shut behind him.

The last time he entered Haru’s house was in an unpleasant dream before last year’s prefectural tournament. This time, however, there are no creepy, red goldfish strangely reminiscent of Rin swimming around in the living room. He takes this as a good sign. “Haru,” he calls.

He is prepared for Haru suddenly materializing behind him and being belligerent, but this time Haru appears at the head of the stairs, looking only mildly grumpy. “What do you want?” he asks, scratching his stomach.

Rin was not prepared to see Haru in an oversized T-shirt and blue boxers, sporting an awful bed-head. The look is very endearing. Rin’s fingers itch to take a photo, preserve this beautiful image for the upcoming lonely days at Samezuka. And, for the nights, maybe Haru will be willing to take off that T-shirt and pose with that effortlessly glamorous stance he adopts when modeling swimsuits and other clothes. Maybe he could take his boxers off too. That kind of photo would be a thousand times better than the box of porn magazines (labeled “English Grammar Assignments - 2nd Year,” to deter Gou from snooping) Rin has packed into the bottom of his duffel bag.

“Why’re you here?” Haru asks. He yawns. “It’s early.”

“It’s ten in the morning! I’ve already run five miles.”

“We can’t all be fitness-crazy like you.” 

“School’s starting tomorrow. You should practice getting up early.”

Haru rolls his eyes. “Alright, Kaa-chan.”

Rin resents this. Makoto never gets called Kaa-chan when he is being fussy. But then again, maybe he never broke into the house while Haru was sleeping. Rin takes a deep breath, reminds himself of the reason why he hauled ass to this corner of Iwatobi when he has about a thousand other things to do today.

“Haru, I came to tell you-”

“Want breakfast?”

“Mackerel?”

Haru looks at him for a moment before replying, “I can make something else, since my mackerel isn’t good enough for Your Highness.”

Rin dislikes the fact that Haru finds it necessary to be sarcastic with him. Haru is nice to Makoto and that ridiculous but kind of interesting Ryugazaki Rei. He only scolds Nagisa sometimes, and even then in a comparatively gentle tone. Rin has to remind himself that none of the others was a gigantic dick to Haru for three years or made him quit swimming competitively because of that asshole-ish behavior.

Rin forces a smile, says, “Thanks, but I’ve already had breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Was that a faint hint of disappointment in Haru’s tone? Rin decides to go with that interpretation. It is flattering to think that Haru wants to cook for him. He says, “You can make me tea though. I remember your mom used to keep really fresh tea leaves in the house. You still buy that kind?”

“Yeah. Give me a sec. Have a seat.”

Haru disappears into his bedroom. Rin goes into the living room and takes a seat at the kotatsu. As the minutes tick by, he finds himself getting increasingly irritated. Haru is in the bathroom now, and he sure is taking his sweet time peeing and brushing his teeth and taking a bath. And, this room is too cold. Rin is about to go bang on the bathroom door when his eyes alight on the trophy they won in their sixth grade relay, placed next to the photograph from the event. 

He gets up to run his fingers over the trophy. It is still gleaming, not a speck of dust caught in the edges. He can’t believe he tossed it over his shoulder last year like it was nothing, like winning that trophy hadn’t meant the world to him once upon a time. It really is amazing that Nagisa, Makoto, and Haru are willing to be friends with him again. Guys like them are hard to come by. 

He looks at the photograph, at his smiling self, and then tries to imitate that wide smile. It feels foreign on his face. A part of him will always regret leaving Iwatobi after sixth grade, giving up his place in that circle of friends. That hole has been filled by Rei now, and despite the reconciliation that took place a few months ago, Rin will now always remain a few inches outside the circle, near but not with, there but not here.

Haru enters the room with a soft apology, rubbing his hair with a towel. Rin quickly steps away from the trophy and photograph. “That’s okay,” he says. “But I don’t have much time left, so. Have to catch the train and get settled into my dorm by this afternoon.”

“The tea takes about three to five minutes,” Haru says. He tosses his towel onto the kotatsu and steps into the kitchen. He ties a blue apron over his clothes. “Kaa-chan sent me an electric kettle from Tokyo. It heats the water up fast.”

After a few moments of admiring Haru’s wet hair and the droplets of water sliding down the beautiful neck, which Rin really would like to run his tongue over, he remembers his manners. He asks, “You need any help?”

“No.”

After a moment, Haru says, “The dorm rooms at Samezuka. They’re small?”

“Nah, they’re okay.” Rin leans against the kitchen counter and watches Haru fill the kettle with water. “I was hoping for a single room this year, but I’m getting a roommate again. That’s why I have to go on time. Nitori was accommodating, but the new guy might try to fight me for the bottom. Wait. I meant, _bottom bunk_! Why are you smirking?!” 

After composing his face, Haru asks, “You like it there?” 

He spoons green tea leaves out of a glass jar and into two cups. His hand is steady and his movements brisk and efficient, a welcome change from those other guys Rin has seen trying to operate within a kitchen. Unlike himself too. The first and last cake he baked for Gou’s birthday had turned out so misshapen and sugary, it had to be transformed into a trifle by their mother.

Rin replies, “It’s alright. I like it better than the swimming school in Australia.” 

Samezuka, despite being a boarding school and thus restrictive by definition, has many redeeming points. For example, guys who speak Japanese. Also, Mikoshiba was a decent captain. He has left Rin in charge of the team this year. Finally, the fact that the school is only a train ride away from Haru and these magnificent jeans he is currently wearing.

Rin can’t remember the last time he saw Haru in such tight pants. Jammers are one thing: they are part and parcel of competitive swimming. Besides, it is impolite to stare at a guy’s ass while he is getting out of the pool after an honest race or after a breathtaking relay. Also, Rin didn’t want his teammates to catch him salivating after the competition’s behind. 

But he has ample opportunity to admire now. These black skinny jeans fit Haru very well, draw attention to that perfect ass and toned thighs. Rin is glad he himself is wearing loose sweatpants.

“Here,” Haru says, setting a teacup in front of him. 

Before Rin can pick it up, however, Haru takes the cup back, says, “Let me check something,” and takes a sip.

“Alright,” he says, handing it back to Rin. “It’s fine. Let’s go sit.”

They sit on opposite sides of the kotatsu. Rin tries not to think about things like indirect kisses. Haru is watching him, the beautiful blue eyes scrutinizing, focused. Rin used to sometimes accidentally-on-purpose drink from Haru’s water bottle when they were kids training together at the Iwatobi Swimming Club. Haru would get pissed at him, glare at him for a few moments, and then turn his head to the side and ignore him for the rest of practice. Rin has been craving Haru’s attention since they were just stupid little kids. 

Now he has it. This is his big chance. Rin licks his lips, and then, holding Haru’s gaze, fits his mouth over the exact spot Haru had just placed his own lips. 

Haru’s eyes gleam, and Rin thinks that he has done the right thing. A second later he realizes that no, it wasn’t right at all. This was not what he came here to do. This was supposed to be a friendly visit, another step towards rebuilding their friendship. He wasn’t supposed to do anything that would veer their relationship towards a new, confusing path.

“Haru,” he says, “I didn’t just visit for the tea. Or to see how you’re doing or whatever. I came to remind you that you better stay on top of your game this year. You better be a worthy opponent in all the tournaments, got it?”

When Haru responds to this with a bored look, a little moue, and a prolonged sip of tea, Rin tries a different tactic. Honest, heartfelt declarations seem to work for Makoto, so Rin decides to give that a go. He says, “The thing is, I wish I could be swimming _with_ you at Iwatobi High, but it’s too late to transfer. And Samezuka is better at prepping people for the Olympics.” Haru is paying attention again, his eyes wide and startled. Rin smiles, blabbers on, “But you’re the one I’m going to be waiting for at every joint practice session, every swim meet. No else matters, not like you do.”

As soon as these words have left his mouth, he is ready to crawl under the table and stay there for the rest of his life. He can't look at Haru. He has said words like “this is between you and me, no one else matters” before, but that was with a competitive spirit and accompanied by a lot of smirking. This is the last time he tries the heartfelt approach. His brain-to-mouth filter is atrociously faulty. 

Haru moves over to Rin’s side, presses his palms to Rin’s overheated cheeks, and kisses Rin right on the lips. It is a quick, dry kiss - and Haru is already moving away, looking calm and collected, before Rin can properly register what just happened - but it was a proper kiss, not an indirect one, his first real kiss. His first kiss, and it was with the guy who stole his heart away in sixth grade and hasn’t given back yet.

“Hey,” Rin says, reaching for Haru, “what kind of shitty kiss was that? Try it again.”

“Alright,” Haru replies, grabs the front of Rin’s shirt, and shoves his mouth onto Rin’s, almost breaking both of their noses in the process, nearly cutting himself on Rin’s teeth.

“Be careful,” Rin protests, rubbing his nose. Haru won’t take kindly to a bleeding mouth and teeth marks on his skin. He will decide that kissing Rin isn’t worth the _Jaws_ jokes that Nagisa will undoubtedly make tomorrow. “Go slower.”

He thinks back to the romantic comedies he has seen with Gou, puts his hand on the back of Haru’s head, slides the tips of his fingers into the still damp hair, and then guides Haru closer. “You tilt your head to the right,” Rin says. “I’ll go left. Keep your mouth closed for now.”

“What a bossy guy,” Haru mutters, but he does as he is told for once. 

This kiss doesn’t hurt at all, and Rin loves the gentle pressure of Haru’s lips against his own, the warmth of Haru’s palm when it is placed on Rin’s neck, and he is thinking that he could go on like this for quite a long time when Haru opens his mouth and licks the seam of Rin’s lips.

Rin says, “What-” 

Haru slides his tongue into Rin’s mouth. It is very strange to have someone else’s saliva pooling into one’s own. The good thing is that they were both drinking tea before this, so at least Rin doesn’t have to worry about nasty food-bits getting into his mouth. He soon finds that he doesn’t have time to worry about anything at all because Haru has a very distracting tongue. All he can do is try to breathe and tentatively touch his own tongue to Haru’s as Haru explores his mouth with a surprising amount of bravery and curiosity. 

When Haru moves away, wiping spit off his chin, cheeks flushed, Rin manages to say, “Wow.”

“You can do me next time,” Haru says, looking away. He takes a sip of tea.

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you going to be late?”

“Yeah.”

Rin takes a deep breath to pull himself back together. He finishes his cup of tea, which probably tastes great, but it is difficult to appreciate anything with a woolen tongue. He feels a bit woozy, like he has been swimming too fast for too long. He forces himself to check the time on his cell phone so that he doesn’t do something crazy like grab Haru for another kiss.

“Make sure you’re on top of your game,” Rin says, his tone sounding vague and dreamy even to his own ears. He stands up.

“Of course,” Haru replies, with a little smirk.

“Your swimming!” Rin snaps. “I meant at swimming not at … you know … kissing or whatever.” He heads for the door.

Haru follows him out to the front yard. The rain has stopped, but there is a chilly breeze wafting towards the house. Haru shivers, rubs his arms. Rin says, “Don’t go swimming in the ocean until it’s warmer out. Idiots don’t catch colds, but you’re the exception to the rule.”

Haru hums a little under his breath, pokes at one of his plants. Rin says, “And don’t go swimming in Iwatobi’s pool until Gou says so. And don’t go around kissing other boys.”

“That’s my line,” Haru replies. “Don’t do any of those late night helping-each-other-get-off things boarding school boys do.”

Rin leans over and tucks a strand of Haru’s hair behind his ear. “I’m going to be captain this year,” he says, “and I’ll arrange more joint practices for us. I’ll work it out with Gou.”

Haru says, with a little smile, “That’s good to hear. And, don’t be a stranger. Come for dinner sometimes.”

This means that Haru isn’t just looking for a quick fuck. Even if he was, Rin wouldn’t say no, but. There is something romantic about actually dating someone, in the act of picking out and bringing over a bouquet of flowers, in doing sweet, couple-things like holding hands and feeding each other and having inside jokes and an “our song” and cute traditions. He never thought it possible that Haru would want to do those kinds of things with him.

“I look forward to it,” Rin agrees. “Later, Haru.” He then floats all the way back to his own house.


End file.
